Even the Mighty Thor can Break and Fall:
by Verona111
Summary: (NO slash, OneShot) Thor defeats the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim and after a year and a half, his life has changed into what he always wanted, but he actually doesn't like it. This is because he regrets many things that he's done in the past and wishes things to get back to the way they used to be. Meanwhile, Loki is acting strange and Thor wants to understand why. (Has Thor/Jane)


Even The Mighty Thor Can Break And Fall:

Hey guys! This is a OneShot story that's supposed to be post-Thor:The Dark World, except there are no spoilers. Like you, I have no clue what's gonna happen, so I made my own story! This is the aftermath of "the war".

I hope you like it, so enjoy!  
Reviews wouldn't hurt either, hehe. (Please tell me what I need to improve on because I know it needs improvement.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Thor or the characters in it. These belong to Marvel Cinematic Universe and Stan Lee, as I know.

* * *

_It had been a year and a half since the massive war between Svartalfheim and Asgard, ended. It had affected Asgard so much that the royals were still trying to get everything back together. _

_Even now, things were _**still**_ being rebuilt._

_The Bifrost's been rebuilt and Thor was at least thankful for _**that. **

_Things have changed a lot lately for him, but he wasn't sure if it was better… or worse. _

_He'd lost a lot of things as he also gained more fame and fortune. _

_Yes, now he made a family and has become king but… things were not what he'd expected._

_Back then, that was all he could ponder about; Being king, being king, being king, but… never the consequences that'd come along with it._

_He'd thought that he was already mature and ready to become the leader of the realm, but truly, he never was._

_Loki was right; about everything. _

_He'd actually spoken to Thor about it after his coronation; the real one. He told him he wasn't ready to be king, but Thor only became offended __and then yelled at him.__ He told him to stop acting jealous and to stop betraying him. He told him to stop being envious of him and to become his brother, again._

_If only he hadn't done that… _

* * *

Thor sat in the throne room, rubbing his forehead and thinking, when _she_ came up and spoke with a baby in her arms.

"Hey Thor, what's wrong?" She asked with a worried gaze in her eyes that Thor could easily spot.

"Nothing, dear Jane, I am only exhausted. I'll sleep soon." He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled as much as he could achieve.

"But it's only the afternoon," she laughed. "And you're already tired?"

"That's due to my lack of sleep. I haven't been sleeping well."

Thor watched as Jane's expression changed. Her wide smile and cheery-self turned into a frown and her bright brown eyes, darkened.

He wished he didn't sadden her, but she understood him anyway. She always did.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I miss her so much too," Jane spoke quietly as she looked down and rocked her baby.

Thor stood up and walked a few steps away. He exhaled and pushed his hair back in frustration.

"I wish I could take it back," he said.

Jane spun around instantly and walked forward, putting one hand on his shoulder as he faced away. She made sure she had a tight grip on the baby with the other.

"I know," She said, quietly, as if raising her voice might frustrate him even more. "Thor… honey, look at me."

When Thor obeyed, Jane could see the pain on his face for the first time in a long time. He looked tired and messy.

His eyes stood out and shades of grey were visible beneath them. Some strands of his hair were out of place and he hung his head low as tears rolled down his red eyes. He didn't look like a king anymore. For a second, Jane thought he looked almost... small. Maybe it was an illusion, but this wasn't the Thor that she knew. And she knew that **_her_** death turned him that way.

"I _miss _her."

Without words to Thor, Jane commanded a guard to come. She handed him the baby and told him to stay standing. She then faced Thor again and spread her arms.

"Come here." He was much taller, so he leaned down on her and felt her arms tightly wrap around him. He hid his face in the crook of her shoulder and let himself cry.

_It was the first time that he showed his emotions and let himself break. He just didn't care; it didn't matter anymore. She was gone._

_And he couldn't bring her back. _

_This was what angered him the most. It was that with all his powers, as a warrior and as a king, he could do nothing to bring her back __from Valhalla__. For the first time, he felt vulnerable and weak. _

_Yes he defeated the Dark Elves and saved Asgard, but he didn't feel proud. _

_He felt pathetic, instead._

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay," Jane patted Thor's back. "At least she's happy now."

As Jane whispered words in his ear and comforted him, Thor felt so thankful that she was around. He loved her **so** much. He was even thankful of Odin, because if he hadn't cast him out, he would've never met this amazing, strong lady. And he was so thankful that Loki fought him, because if it wasn't for that fight, Thor would've never broken the Bifrost and he would've never known how much he'd miss her and how much he'd loved her.

Thor was thankful for so many things, suddenly that he didn't understand what was happening to him. He was never so thoughtful of the great things around him. Did this lady really have that power over him? Was she **that **magical?

After Jane patted his back and whispered a few consolations, Thor finally stopped sobbing. He pulled himself back to look at her, and saw the tears that built up in her own eyes.

"I am so sorry that I've made _**you**_ depressed with my issues, love," He said and he cupped her face with his hands.

"No, no," She shook her head and fixed his hair when a few strands fell over his face. "Don't worry about it. I'm here whenever you need me."

Thor actually smiled. "I don't know what I would've done without you, Lady Jane." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Jane smiled back and looked down, shyly.

"Hey, I don't like seeing you like this," She said and went to take the baby from the guard. She extended her arms towards Thor and he looked down at the little girl. "She's five months today," Jane grinned.

The baby girl looked beautiful. She had Thor's bright blue eyes, but Jane's brown hair and Thor got a hold of her and smiled at her.

The baby giggled back and put her finger in her mouth.

"She's gotten your beautiful smile, Jane." Thor said.

Jane chuckled. "I wonder if she has your humor too!" Thor smiled as he threw the baby up in the air and caught her again. "Thor, I have to go to a meeting. Is it okay if you keep her with you for about an hour?"

"Yes, ofcourse," Thor immediately answered. "I'll be happy to spend much time with Magni. I'll be distracted tomorrow because I'll attend my own meetings."

As soon as Jane left, Thor dropped down on the stairs and sighed. He still felt bad for showing his emotions and saddening her. He felt as if he only saddens people while they cheer him up. He blamed himself for being horrible at hiding his feelings. Loki would've _**definitely**_ acted better than this…

"Loki," Thor said and then scoffed. '_My once-was brother.'  
_

_Loki hadn't been the same. His anger consumed him and it had changed him so much. Especially after the night Thor demanded him to act differently.  
_

_They drifted apart even further and Thor regre-_

As the king was deep within his thoughts, Magni began crying. Thor looked down and rocked her back and forth to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop.

He then placed a binky in her mouth, but she spit it out and continued crying even louder.

Thor wasn't prepared for this. He told Jane that he'd take care of her, but he was too focused within his thoughts to think ahead. He didn't know how to take care of a baby.

Eventually, he thought of a bright idea. Maybe he could take Magni to Loki. Perhaps he'll know what to do with her. And he hadn't spoken to his brother for about a year, so maybe this would be a good reason to go visit him.

He _**could**_ admit that he missed him.

* * *

Thor entered a large room with a glass cell inside. He tried to walk quietly, but Magni kept crying. She quiet down a bit, but she didn't stop completely.

Thor found his brother lying down on the floor. He was on his side with his hands under his head and a few strands of his curly hair covered his face.

Thor frowned and cocked his head to the side, watching him sleep. It was such a sad sight to his once dear brother, treated like this. He wished Loki didn't have to be captivated. But... he didn't trust him anymore. Not after everything he'd done to him.

And he felt foolish for coming here now that he'd seen Loki. He thought the sight of his brother might make him feel better, but it only made him doubt his plan.

_Maybe this _**wasn't**_ a good idea. He should probably go back. Loki will never forgive him, ever. After last time, Thor doubted that Loki'll speak to him, again. _

Thor turned around to walk out, but halfway there, he heard his brother's voice.

"Thor?" It was probably Magni's weeping that woke him up. Thor shut his eyes and cursed under his breath for his stupidity. "Why have you come here?" Loki asked calmly as he sat up and pushed his hair back.

Thor turned around and faced a curious Loki.

"I-" Thor's words were cut when Magni started to scream. _'Good,' _Thor thought. He didn't even know what to say!

Loki looked down at the baby and Thor could see an alternate gaze in his eyes. His low eyebrows stood up and his eyes shined. It's like his face brightened. Maybe it was because this was the first time that he laid eyes on Thor's daughter. He'd heard that Thor had a child, but he never truly met her.

"What have you named her?" He asked, curiously.

"…Magni." Thor responded and the baby continued to cry. Loki only smiled and it made Thor feel uneasy.

"May I see her?" His glowing green eyes locked on Thor's blue.

He didn't trust Loki at all, but after a moment's silence, he found that he couldn't refuse. Did Loki use magic while he's in the cell? Thor always wondered such things, but he'd later laugh when he'd notice that this only happens to him when Loki gives him the puppy eyes. This is how Loki always got how he wanted and Thor would curse himself for being so... weak.

And it seemed like Thor might do that again. The elder brother opened the glass door and stepped inside. He walked to where Loki was sitting and sat against the wall next to him, with the baby in his arms. "Oh, she's beautiful…" Loki whispered and smiled down at her.

Thor looked at Loki, strangely, but the prince seemed to ignore him when he extended his arms. "Let me hold her…she won't stop weeping, anyway."

Thor didn't know whether he should trust him. He was acting unusual and he didn't want to fall for one of his tricks, again. He swore he wouldn't do that. But on the other hand… he **did** want her to stop crying.

As if Loki read his mind, he asked, "Do you truly believe that I'm going to hurt your infant? What kind of person do you think I am, Thor?"

_Was he using his silvertongue again? He surely sounded so persuasive and… uncharacteristically kind. Thor figured that the only way to be safe it to threaten him. Maybe it works _**every**_time. _

"Alright, but be aware that If you harm her, I will-"

"-Kill you, yes, I know. Blah blah, may I hold her now?" Loki waved his extended arms, impatiently.

Thor reluctantly and slowly handed him the baby. A second later he felt extremely worried and decided he wanted the baby back. His brother was acting nice for the gods' sakes! He was mad at him! Thor subconsciously reached for the baby, until he saw Loki's actions.

He was rocking her back and forth and hugging her, closely. The baby had even stopped crying! Infact, she started chuckling.

_But what amazed Thor more was how _**kind**_ Loki was towards her. It was how he was acting. This was definitely _**not**_ how Loki acted last time they spoke to one another. _

_Next to him now, he seemed… happy. As if somebody took his brain out and replaced it with a sweet and peaceful person. _

_Or was this how Loki always was before his exile? Thor kind of forgot how his brother used to act like. He'd been acting… menacing for many years. One of the things he remembered from him, though, was his sincere words towards him during his pre-coronation. Those words he could never forget. _

'**Sometimes**_ I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you.'_

_But were they true? Did Loki honestly mean them? Or was this just his response to Thor calling him 'incapable of sincerity?' _

_Did Loki _**still **_love him? _

All these questions filled up Thor's mind, but he broke from his thoughts when he saw what Loki was doing. He was throwing Magni and catching her again, just like _**he**_ did. Loki laughed, sincerely and she giggled back.

Thor only swallowed. He almost felt uncomfortable seeing his brother act like this. Was he missing something? Did he secretly have truce with Loki or something and had forgotten? He cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"You're a natural, Loki," He said but refused to call him 'brother.' He wasn't even sure about that.

"Thor," Loki tilted his head as asking if he was joking. "You know I love children, do you not?

Okay, that's it, something was off! Thor suddenly changed the topic. "Why are you speaking to me like this?"

"Like what?" Loki asked as he hushed the baby and cuddled her.

"Like… this!" The blond king waved his hands to emphasize his point. "You're not acting like yourself." He said with concern in his eyes. Did Loki go mentally insane or something? That would surely fit as an explanation.

Loki only continued to rock Magni. "Are you even listening to my words? You're not paying much attention-"

"I heard you, my king." Loki replied in a calm matter without bothering to look at him. Thor's eyes widened. Loki would never call him that. EVER. Thor shook his head.

"No… do not call me that."

"What?" This time Loki _**did **_look up. Thor stared into Loki's curious eyes and then exhaled in frustration.

"This… this isn't how Loki would've acted like. He would've mocked me or… tricked me into releasing him from this cell. I mean, are you happy being captivated in here?"

Loki shrugged and focused on the baby girl again.

"It's not pathetic. I have books and food and fathe-"

"'Father?'" Thor looked at him with astonishment. "Since when do you call him that?"

Loki blinked at him and then shook his head as if Thor just said the most of absurd things to him.

"I've always called him that, Thor. I have no idea what you're speaking of."

Thor stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could not believe this. He could not believe that these words were coming out of his brother's mouth. It felt so **unnatural **for him to speak to him this way.

"Well what were you going to say? Father's _**still**_ punishing you, even after you helpe-"

"A king must keep his words, brother. He'd already announced my time in here before you let me out to help you."

Thor sighed and started pacing around the cell.

"No, no," He rubbed his forehead and whispered. "You _**despised**_ him! You told me that or have you forgotten that, as well?" Loki gave Thor an incredulous look.

"I haven't forgotten anything… Thor, I believe you're mistaken; I've never hated Father."

"Yes you HAVE!" Thor shouted. The room fell silent, except Thor's panting that was easily heard. He frowned at Loki with wide eyes as if daring the trickster to speak another lie. But Loki just ignored him and glanced down at Magni.

"There's no need to raise your voice, brother; Magni's asleep," Loki said and then paused. "You know… she sort of reminds me of Mother. May she wander peacefully in Valhall-"

Thor angrily fisted his hand and hit it against the glass of the cell. He was glad he wasn't ahold of Mjolnir or he would've surely smashed something right then and there.

"Yes, I assure you, that's another way to disturb her sleep," Loki nodded.

"Loki! Why are you doing this?" Thor asked, desperately. _H_e was tired and confused and Loki was only adding on to his depression. First it was Frigga's death and now this, too? Wasn't Loki also depressed? Thor heard he was, but how was he hiding his feelings so well?

"Oh, but I thought you desired this, my _**king**__." _Loki suddenly changed his expression. His face changed from sincere and innocent to mischievous and tricky. A wide smile appeared on his face as he cocked his head. "You wanted me to be your brother once again, did you not?"

"My _**brother**_ does not act like this and you _**know**_ that Loki. I only wished you to be your original self. I wished us to become brothers again; _**friends**_ as you once called me."

Loki ignored Thor and kissed Magni's forehead as she slept in his arms. "What do you think…brother?" Thor asked, quietly in hope for the positive answer. "Shall we make peace?"

Loki looked up to Thor and noticed tears in his eyes. He looked _**so**_ desperate and hopeful. Like if he was about to break again. "Brother, _**please**," _The king begged.

After long silence, Loki only scoffed. "Thor pleading? This must be a first."

Thor frowned. He tried all he could, but now he found no hope. Some things could never get back to the way they were it seemed.

"So this is it? You've finalized your decision, Loki?"

"I haven't finalized it Thor…" Loki lowered his pulled-up chin and pierced his green eyes on him. "_**You've **_finalized it with your idiotic actions and arrogant comments."

Thor clenched his teeth and glared at Loki, but he didn't say anything in return. He knew that Loki was correct and for the first time ever, he understood what he meant. Back then, he'd get mad or tell Loki to know his place, but he didn't want to do that **_this_** time.

He **_wanted_ **to be insulted. He felt bad about himself and he didn't feel like he deserved to be treated well and to be forgiven like every time he'd make a mistake when he was little. Frigga and Odin would only smile at him and tell him not do it again. He was never punished. The only punishment he ever received was being cast out of Asgard and into Midgard. But that was also a reason... He should've been punished at a young age when he'd yell at his parents, when they didn't give him what he wanted. Loki would always tell him to behave, but he wouldn't listen.

And **_this_** was the result...

someone suddenly entered the large room, without warning. Thor looked up and found that it was Sif.

"Thor, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I've searched all over for you."

"Nothing, Lady Sif. I was merely conversing with Loki. What is it?"

"The Allfather requests your presence. He means to speak with you."

Thor nodded and then looked back at a smiling Loki. Loki smirked and held out Magni before Thor took her from his arms and walked out the cell. As he headed out of the room, Sif glared back at the smirking trickster. "He's asking for forgiveness for Odin's sake! And you won't accept it?"

Loki's smirk faltered from her weak intelligence. It was like she killed his mood.

"I _**will," **_He sighed. _**"**_…But I'll teach him a lesson, first."

Sif only rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room. She could never understand him and she definitely didn't want to try to.

_I will teach him that even the mighty Thor can break and fall._

* * *

~END~  
  
A/N: Lol, I'm sorry I killed Frigga. I know some of you love her- so do I- but since I didn't kill Loki, I wanted someone else to die. :p

P.s: I got the name Magni from Wiki. They said that that was actually one of Thor's children. Though... it was a guy. XD hehe


End file.
